wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Rebeca Andrade
Guarulhos, São Paulo, Brazil |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Clube de Regatas do Flamengo |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Keli Tiemi Kitaura, Francisco Porath Neto |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Injured - torn ACLtorn ACL}}Rebeca Rodrigues de Andrade (born May 8 in Guarulhos) is an elite Brazilian gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She made waves when a video of her performing an Amanar as a junior hit the Internet in 2013.Amanar Career 2012 Andrade made her international debut at the Youth South American Championships, winning gold with her team, in the all-around, and on vault and bars, and silver on beam and floor. She competed at the Brazil Trophy, besting past and future Olympians to win the all-around title. 2013 The following year, she competed at the Comaneci International Invitational, winning gold in the all-around and placing seventh with her team. At the Brazil Trophy later that year, she won the all-around. In November, she was announced as a competitor for the Mexico Open,Mexico Open but was later switched to compete at the Gymnasiade in her home country. There, she won gold on vault (performing an Amanar and double-twisting Yurchenko), silver with her team, bronze in the all-around, and placed sixth on floor exercise. 2014 In February, Andrade competed at the WOGA Classic, winning all-around, vault, and uneven bars gold and team, balance beam, and floor exercise silver. In late March, she competed at the Junior Pan American Championships, winning vault, uneven bars, and balance beam gold, and team, all-around, and floor exercise silver medals. She was selected to represent Brazil at the Youth Olympics in Nanjing, China, but then became injured and missed the Youth Olympics and Brazilian Nationals as a result. She recovered well enough to take four titles at the Brazilian Junior Nationals in November, all-around, vault, uneven bars, and floor exercise. The new head coach of Brazil, Aleksandr Aleksandrov, had spoken highly of Brazil's juniors, saying they would play a big role in preparing the nation for the Rio Olympics. Senior Career 2015 Andrade's senior debut came at the Ljubljana World Cup in April, where she won bronze on uneven bars. She went on to win silver on vault and place seventh on bars at the São Paulo World Cup in May. At the end of the month, she won all-around silver and team bronze at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Ghent, Belgium. Andrade tore her ACL in June, causing her to miss the Pan American Games and World Championships.torn ACL 2016 Andrade's return to competition came at the City of Jesolo Trophy in March. She only competed on three events, helping Brazil take the silver medal over Italy and individually placing eighth on the uneven bars after a fall. She fared better at the Doha World Cup, winning silver on uneven bars. Later that month, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, winning team gold and helping Brazil qualify a full team to the Olympics. Individually, she won bronze on the uneven bars. In May, she competed at the World Cup in Sao Paulo, winning uneven bars silver and balance beam bronze. She was then named to the Brazilian team for the Olympics.Olympics In late June, she competed at the Anadia World Cup, winning silver on balance beam and floor exercise. Rio Olympics Brazil competed in the third subdivision of qualifications, starting on balance beam. Brazil qualified fifth to the team final, so expectations were high going into Tuesday. Andrade also qualified an impressive third into the all-around. Brazil underperformed in the team final finishing eighth, and Andrade finished eleventh in the all-around. Following Rio, Andrade won the all-around at the Brazilian National Championships. 2017 Andrade started off the season at the City of Jesolo Trophy in April, winning team and all-around silver, and placing fourth on floor, fifth on uneven bars, and sixth on balance beam. She went on to win gold on vault at the Koper World Cup in Slovenia. She sustained a foot injury over the summer,foot injury which relegated her to only compete on the uneven bars at the Brazilian National Championships in August, winning gold on that event and an additional bronze with her team. Andrade recovered enough to compete at the Varna World Cup. She competed her Amanar for the first time since Rio, and won gold on both vault and uneven bars. She was named to represent Brazil at the World Championships in Montreal, but suffered a torn ACL in podium training and withdrew.torn ACL, Worlds withdrawal 2018 Andrade returned to competition at the Pan American Championships in Peru in September, competing on vault and uneven bars. She won team silver and placed fifth on uneven bars. She was later named to the Brazilian team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, contributing to Brazil's seventh place finish in the team final. After Doha, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany in November, winning vault and balance beam gold and uneven bars silver. 2019 Andrade competed in the Team Challenge at the Stuttgart World Cup in March. She contributed great performances on both days of competition, posting the highest scores on every event in the team final, and helping Brazil to a gold medal over Russia. She competed at the Brazilian National Championships in June, but tore her ACL for a third time on floor exercise and withdrew.torn ACL Medal Count Floor Music 2013 - "Sway" 2014-2017 - Beyonce medley References